Certain tracked vehicles, in particular snow groomers, comprise a plurality of hydraulic pumps, each of which serves to supply a track or work device, such as, for example, a shovel, a main tiller or a winch. In general, a tracked vehicle comprises, amongst other things, at least two hydraulic pumps: one hydraulic pump that supplies the main tiller and the other hydraulic pump that supplies the winch.
Tracked vehicles are also used for making classic style cross-country skiing trails and, for such purposes, tracked vehicles are equipped with an assembly of track-setting devices. Each track-setting device comprises a sledge for forming the tracks for the cross-country skiing trail and an auxiliary tiller, smaller in size with respect to the main tiller. Auxiliary tillers have the task of tilling the snow after the snow has been tilled by the main tiller and before the sledge forms the tracks. An assembly of track-setting devices comprises a variable quantity of track-setting devices that is greater than 1, such as from 2 to 4.
One disadvantage of the known art is that to produce a classic style skiing trail the tracked vehicle comprises further hydraulic pumps to supply the auxiliary tillers of the assembly of track-setting devices and this entails an increase in weight of the tracked vehicle, an increase in bulk and increase in the cost of the tracked vehicle.